bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred/Quotes
Comments While in Freak Show * Cruel twist of fate caused me to lose everything. One day I was fine, normal, and healthy! The next I was dying, slowly, surely. I didn't know at first, but I was. * There was nothing I could do! I saw legions of doctors and specialists! The best that money could buy! Money was not an issue, not with my parents being who they were. * They couldn't nail it down! My body was wasting away! Eating itself! The first one, I lost seven pounds! The month after, I lost fifteen! Heh heh heh, people would compliment me on my new diet; asked me how I managed it! * They were a steady stream of doctors. Time past, and I continued to waste away. I had a two year old at the time, a boy. He would need a new wardrobe every few months. And so would I. * My ability to work shriveled and died with my body. Friends would no longer come over. Jane would spend longer and longer time away from me. I would be alone all day, alone and dying. * Skin and bones... skin and bones. A prion disease, some said. A rare cross-species transmission others said. Too much hunting elk, hahahaha--(interrupted by coughing). * Maybe it's the dreaded ‘C’ word, some doctors suggested! But nobody knew. Tests were inconclusive. Nothing could be found! They drained blood, sucked samples, and I continued to die! * Over time, everybody left me. Slowly, but surely; even family, those you would do anything for drift away. Who wants to be around a dead man? * Nowhere left to go! Nobody would take me! I was a freak! So close to death! But unable to let go! Nobody would take me, except other freaks! * Sometimes, I miss my friends and family. Mostly, I don't think about it. At least I get to sit here and talk to random, uncaring strangers who are here to look at the freaks. * A medical wonder, they told me! Still, once the money run out, I wasn't nearly as interesting a case for the doctors anymore. Strange that, don't you think?! * Of course the worst was inevitable! Can't say I blame her, or any of them really. To be honest, I don't think I would've stuck around myself, either! Easier to just forget. * It definitely gives you a whole new perspective on life, losing everything like that. Gives you a wonderful clarity of mind, that's for sure. * The guys at the office started a pool, to see when I’d kick it! Hehehehe, no one won that yet, I guess! Though for all they know, I could've been dead for years now! * Keep that in mind! You think I'm the freak, and you are right! But once, I was like you! Secure and confident that nothing could go wrong until one day, IT DID! * (Deep inhale, followed by coughing) * (Deep inhale, followed by slow exhalation) * (Deep inhale, followed by noisy exhalation) * (Deep inhale) Mm, yeah! Category:Character Quotes